Question: Luis did 21 squats at night. Tiffany did 13 squats in the morning. How many fewer squats did Tiffany do than Luis?
Solution: Find the difference between Luis's squats and Tiffany's squats. The difference is $21 - 13$ squats. $21 - 13 = 8$.